Black Paradise
by Black Lunalite
Summary: "We are the member of a special force. So falling in love, is not in our mind." –Kim Taehyung. / VKook, BL, AU. Inspired by Beast – Black Paradise.
**Black Paradise**

 **Pair** :

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Summary** :

"We are the member of a special force. So falling in love, is not in our mind." –Kim Taehyung. / VKook, BL, AU. _**Inspired by Beast – Black Paradise**_.

 **Warning** :

 _ **BL, AU, Fiction. Inspired by Beast – Black Paradise.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Black Paradise**

Jungkook memasukkan peluru terakhir ke dalam senjatanya kemudian menghela napas pelan. Menjadi anggota dari pasukan khusus harus membuatnya selalu siap kapanpun termasuk membawa senjata kapanpun dia pergi.

Sebenarnya ini bukan keinginan Jungkook, dia tidak pernah ingin menjadi satuan pasukan khusus yang merupakan 'pasukan bayangan' untuk melindungi Negara. Ya, mereka tidak terdaftar sebagai satuan pasukan khusus di mata masyarakat, mereka benar-benar pasukan khusus yang tersembunyi dan disembunyikan oleh pemerintah serta ditugaskan untuk tugas-tugas penting dalam urusan keamanan Negara.

"Hei, Jungkook, kau siap?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Seokjin, salah satu anggota pasukan khusus seperti dirinya, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Ya, _Hyung_."

Demi keamanan bersama, mereka ditempatkan dalam satu rumah yang berisi seluruh senjata dan perlengkapan mereka. Unit Jungkook terdiri dari tujuh orang dengan kemampuan yang sangat hebat dalam tiap bidangnya.

Kim Namjoon adalah kapten mereka dan dia sangat ahli di bidang analisis apapun termasuk analisis psikologi serta siasat strategi, sementara Kim Seokjin adalah wakil dari Namjoon dan dia sangat ahli di bidang teknologi untuk _hacking_ dan juga medis. Lalu ada Park Jimin yang ahli dalam hal bertempur dengan tangan kosong, dan juga ahli menembak jarak dekat, Min Yoongi yang menjabat sebagai pemanah dalam grup mereka. Agak aneh memang, karena biasanya senjata yang digunakan adalah senapan, dan bukan panah, tapi bidikan Yoongi tidak pernah meleset dan dia sangat membantu dalam misi mereka sejauh ini.

Lalu ada Jung Hoseok, ahli di bidang persenjataan. Hoseok lah yang selama ini memodifikasi senjata-senjata mereka menjadi jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kemudian seseorang yang selalu saja membayangi pikiran Jungkook belakangan ini, Kim Taehyung. Taehyung menjabat sebagai _sniper_ dalam unit mereka dan kemampuannya benar-benar tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Dan terakhir, ada Jeon Jungkook, anggota termuda di dalam unit sekaligus seseorang yang belum bisa menemukan apa bidang keahliannya sendiri. Sejauh ini Jungkook melakukan pekerjaan semua unit karena dia masih dalam masa pelatihan. Dia baru tiba di dalam unit ini satu tahun lalu dan dia masih menyesuaikan diri dengan cara kerja unit tersebut.

Setiap minggunya Jungkook akan berlatih bersama dengan anggota unitnya untuk bidang-bidang yang mereka kuasai. Dan sejauh ini, hanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang sanggup membuat Jungkook berdebar setiap kali pria itu mengajarinya membidik target dengan baik dengan jarak bermil-mil jauhnya.

Dan malam ini tugas mereka adalah menyamar sebagai tamu pesta untuk menyelidiki seseorang yang diduga bekerja sama dengan mata-mata dari Negara lain yang dicurigai sedang berusaha mencuri rahasia Negara mereka. Jungkook akan menyamar sebagai tamu yang akan mencoba mendekati target dan memancing kebenaran soal mata-mata tersebut.

Jungkook berjalan bersama Seokjin menuju ruang tengah tempat mereka biasa berkumpul dan di sana terlihat semua anggota unitnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk malam ini. Namjoon tengah memasang _earchip_ di telinganya sementara Yoongi tengah mempersiapkan panah khusus dengan ujung panah yang berisi beraneka macam senjata miliknya, dan Jimin yang tengah menyelipkan pisau kecil di dekat sepatunya, lalu Hoseok yang sedang mempersiapkan senapan milik Taehyung, dan Taehyung yang duduk memperhatikan kerja Hoseok.

"Oh, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Namjoon. "Sebelum kita berangkat aku akan memberi tahu mengenai rencana kita hari ini." ujar Namjoon kemudian dia mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Jungkook, "Pakai _earchip_ mu dan pasang _micro camera_ dan _microphone_ itu di dasimu."

Jungkook mengangguk dan menerima kotak itu kemudian memakai alat yang berada di dalamnya.

"Oke, karena pesta ini bukan sekedar pesta biasa, kuasumsikan akan ada banyak penjaga yang disebar di seluruh penjuru. Aku, Jimin dan Jungkook akan masuk ke aula pesta dan mencari data-data tersembunyi yang mungkin ada dalam gedung tersebut. Jungkook, kau bertugas mencari tahu lokasi itu dengan mendekati target dan berusaha menahan target agar tidak keluar dari aula pesta sedikitpun."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan kemudian kembali sibuk memakai peralatannya.

"Jimin, jika lokasinya sudah didapatkan oleh Jungkook, kau bertugas untuk menemukan data itu di dalam gedung. Seokjin akan menolongmu dengan membajak sistem pengamanan dan melumpuhkan kamera pengawas yang ada. Seokjin akan berada di dalam _van_ kita yang berjarak dua blok dari gedung tempat kita berada bersama Hoseok." Namjoon melanjutkan penjelasannya seraya menatap Jimin kemudian menatap Seokjin dan Hoseok.

"Lalu Taehyung dan Yoongi akan menjaga di atap dua gedung yang menghimpit gedung tempat kita berada." Namjoon menatap Taehyung dan Yoongi, "Tembak semua yang membahayakan misi ini. Kalian mengerti?"

" _Got it_." Yoongi mengangguk santai kemudian memasukkan panah terakhir miliknya.

Taehyung mengangguk acuh, "Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian kalau kalian melakukan kesalahan dalam misi."

Namjoon mengangguk, "Jangan lupa racun kalian. Jika terjadi sesuatu dan kalian terdesak, segera bunuh diri dengan racun itu. Racun itu akan bereaksi dalam tiga detik."

"Aku mengerti." Jimin berujar tenang kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook melangkah masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ dengan langkah tenang, dia berjalan dengan mata yang tertuju pada sekeliling karena dia harus segera menemukan target mereka.

" _Hei, V kepada Jin, Jin, apa kau sudah mematikan kamera pengawas yang ada di atap gedung tempatku berada?"_

Jungkook bisa mendengar suara berat Taehyung di _earchip_ miliknya karena _earchip_ itu memang tersambung ke semua anggota.

" _Aku sudah mematikannya V, ada apa?"_ kali ini suara lembut Seokjin yang terdengar.

" _Tidak, hanya saja rooftop gedung ini tidak terlalu mendukung. Agak sulit mencari tempat yang bagus untuk membidik. Suga, bagaimana denganmu?"_

" _Aku sudah dalam posisi siap."_ Yoongi menyahut santai saat Taehyung bertanya padanya.

" _JM kepada JK, Kook, ayolah, waktu kita tidak banyak. Segera cari target kita."_

Jungkook agak tersentak saat mendengar suara Jimin, dia berdehem pelan, "Aku mengerti."

Jungkook kembali mengitari _ballroom_ dan akhirnya dia berhasil melihat target mereka, seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah tertawa dengan gelas _champagne_ di tangannya. Jungkook melesat dengan gesit mendekatinya dan berpura-pura tidak sengaja menyenggol _champagne_ nya.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Jungkook berujar panik.

"Tidak apa, ini tidak terlalu mengotori pakaianku." Pria itu tersenyum menenangkan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, "Oh, apakah anda Tuan Lee dari Lee Security Industries? Astaga, aku sangat menyukai karya perusahaan anda!"

Tuan Lee tertawa kecil, "Ya, aku pemilik perusahaan itu."

"Monster kepada Jin dan J-Hope, JK sudah mendekati target, kalian melihatnya?" bisik Namjoon saat dia melihat Jungkook sedang berbicara dengan target mereka.

" _Kami melihatnya, memulai proses membajak sistem keamanan."_ Seokjin menyahut dengan jemari yang sibuk dengan keyboard sementara di sebelahnya Hoseok membantunya.

Jungkook terus berusaha menarik perhatian Tuan Lee dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terkait dengan perusahaannya dengan berpura-pura sebagai seseorang yang sangat mengagumi hasil kerja Tuan Lee.

"Aku menyimpan semua berkas perusahaanku di lantai 25 gedung ini. Gedung ini merupakan kantor pusatku." Tuan Lee tersenyum seraya menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook terkait banyaknya kantor cabang yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Lee.

"Aah, begitu ya." Jungkook tersenyum kecil, dia yakin seluruh anggotanya bisa mendengar jawaban dari Tuan Lee karena Jungkook memakai microphone kecil di dasinya.

" _JM bergerak menuju posisi. Jin, sistem keamanannya."_ Jimin perlahan bergeser menjauhi suasan pesta untuk segera melesat ke lantai 25 gedung tersebut.

" _Sudah selesai, kau memiliki waktu 10 menit untuk pergi ke sana dan segera kembali ke ballroom."_ Seokjin menjawab seraya memperhatikan monitor yang berisi tampilan sesungguhnya dari kamera pengawas, Seokjin sudah membajak kamera pengawas sehingga gambar yang akan terlihat di gedung hanyalah rekaman saat kondisi sedang aman.

"Sebentar sekali.." keluh Jimin pelan.

" _Butuh bantuan, JM?"_ Taehyung terkekeh pelan saat Jimin mengeluh.

"Diam kau, Kim Taehyung!"desis Jimin pelan.

" _Gentlemen, use code name when we are in a mission, please."_ Namjoon mengingatkan karena Jimin baru saja memanggil Taehyung dengan nama aslinya.

Jimin mendengus pelan sementara dia masih dalam proses menuju ke lantai 25. Taehyung terkekeh pelan kemudian terdengar suara Yoongi.

" _JM, hati-hati."_

" _Pasti, Suga."_

Jungkook mendengarkan semua percakapan dari unitnya dengan earchipnya dan diam-diam melirik ke arlojinya untuk menghitung 10 menit yang akan digunakan Jimin untuk mengambil data yang dimaksudkan dan itu berarti dia harus menahan Tuan Lee untuk meninggalkan ballroom selama 10 menit ke depan.

" _Guys, kita mendapat masalah."_

Jungkook mencoba tetap tersenyum pada Tuan Lee saat tiba-tiba saja suara Taehyung terdengar.

" _Ada apa?"_ kali ini suara Namjoon.

" _Penjaga di depan tiba-tiba saja ditarik masuk. Apa aku harus melakukan sesuatu?"_ Taehyung menjawab tenang.

"Jin?" panggil Namjoon pelan.

" _Mereka tahu kalau kita membobol sistem kemanan. JM, keluar dari sana!"_

" _Aku sudah selesai. Berapa lama waktu yang tersisa untukku?"_

" _3 menit. JK, Monster, keluar dari ballroom. Kami tunggu di belakang gedung S yang berjarak empat blok dari sana."_ ujar Hoseok.

" _Okay_." Namjoon menyahut kemudian dia melirik Jungkook yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Namjoon mengangguk samar dan Jungkook terlihat tengah berusaha mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Tuan Lee.

Namjoon dan Jungkook berjalan keluar bersamaan dengan beberapa penjaga keamanan yang menyerbu masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ untuk menghampiri Tuan Lee.

Jungkook menghembuskan napas lega dan bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di luar.

" _JK, jangan lupa besok kau ada jadwal latihan denganku."_ Taehyung berujar santai setelah hening untuk beberapa saat di _earchip_ Jungkook.

Gerakan kaki Jungkook berhenti sebentar kemudian dia segera melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah tempat tinggal mereka untuk menemui Taehyung karena hari ini adalah jadwalnya berlatih membidik bersama Taehyung. Jadwal melatih Jungkook dibagi menjadi tiap minggu, di minggu pertama ada Namjoon yang akan melatihnya, minggu kedua Seokjin, ketiga Yoongi, keempat Taehyung, kelima Jimin, dan keenam Hoseok. Lalu akan diulang kembali ke urutan pertama dan begitu seterusnya.

Minggu kemarin Jungkook baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya dengan Yoongi dan Yoongi bilang kemampuan membidik Jungkook sudah semakin membaik.

Jungkook membuka pintu kaca tebal yang membatasi ruang latihan dan koridor dan dia melihat Taehyung sedang berdiri dan sibuk mengisi amunisi dalam sebuah senapan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang?" ujar Taehyung saat mendengar langkah kaki Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil.

"Aku sudah mendengar laporan perkembanganmu dari Yoongi dan dia bilang bidikanmu semakin bagus. Jadi hari ini kita akan berlatih simulasi. Berapa mil jarak yang kau inginkan?" ujar Taehyung kemudian meletakkan senapannya di sebuah meja besi.

"Kita tidak akan berlatih dengan senapan itu?" tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk senapan yang baru saja diletakkan Taehyung.

"Tidak, itu milikku. Kalau kau menjadi sniper nanti, aku akan meminta Hoseok membuatkan senjata untukmu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu memakai senjata milikku."

"Oh, oke. Maafkan aku."

Taehyung mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Bukan masalah. Nah, sekarang masuklah ke dalam ruang simulasi."

Jungkook mengangguk dan melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding kaca yang sekilas terlihat seperti akuarium berukuran besar dan berbentuk persegi. Taehyung ikut melangkah masuk dengan membawa sebuah _control panel_ di tangannya.

"Oke, aku akan memulai dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Ambil senapan simulasimu."

Jungkook berjalan menuju sebuah meja dan mengambil senapan untuk simulasi, jadi jika Jungkook menarik pelatuk di senapan itu, akan ada peluru simulasi yang menghantam target. Sebenarnya ini mirip dengan _shooting game_ biasa, hanya saja simulasinya lebih baik.

"Pakai kacamatamu dan simulasinya akan dimulai." Taehyung memberikan instruksi seraya memperhatikan Jungkook yang sibuk mengambil posisi.

"Posisi tubuhmu salah." Taehyung berjalan menghampiri Jungkook dan memegang kedua bahunya, "Jangan pusatkan tenagamu pada tubuh bagian bawah, kau akan membawa senapan yang berat. Usahakan pusatkan tenagamu pada bahu dan tahan dengan pinggulmu."

Jungkook menahan napas saat Taehyung membenarkan posisi pinggulnya. Taehyung berada sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya, bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan napas Taehyung di dekat telinga dan lehernya.

"Kau siap?" bisik Taehyung pelan.

Jungkook mengangguk gugup kemudian mengangkat senapan simulasinya dan mulai menembak target.

" _Nice_ , akurasi 80%. Ulangi." Taehyung berujar dengan posisi masih menempel dengan tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook mengulanginya lagi dan lagi hingga akhirnya dia mendapatkan akurasi 100%.

Taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari pinggul Jungkook dan melangkah menjauh. "Bagus sekali. Besok aku akan mencoba memberimu jarak target yang lebih jauh."

"Baiklah, Tae _Hyung_." ujar Jungkook dengan nada agak gemetar karena gugup. Itu adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya dia berada sedekat itu dengan Taehyung.

"Kau boleh istirahat sekarang. Aku yakin Seokjin sudah membuat makan siang." Taehyung berujar dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada kegiatannya yang sedang merapikan meja tempat alat simulasi diletakkan.

"Baiklah."

"Oh, satu lagi."

Jungkook yang sudah hendak melangkah keluar dari ruang simulasi terhenti saat mendengar suara Taehyung.

"Ada satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook mengerjap lucu, "Apa?" tanyanya polos.

" _We are the member of a special force. So falling in love, is not in our mind_." Taehyung berujar tegas dengan mata yang menatap mata Jungkoo dengan tajam, "Hidup yang kita jalani terlalu beresiko dan jelas tidak ada ruang untuk sesuatu yang lembut seperti cinta. Kita hanya mengenal kerja sama, dan rasa solidaritas antar tim."

Jungkook tersentak, dia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung. Apa jangan-jangan Taehyung sudah mengetahui soal perasaan lebih yang dirasakan Jungkook padanya?

"A-apa yang.."

"Kau menyukaiku, kan? Aku bisa merasakannya dari gestur tubuhmu. Aku bergabung di unit ini sejak lima tahun lalu dan sudah melakukan misi yang jauh lebih banyak darimu dan bertemu dengan lebih banyak orang darimu. Aku mengenal sifat manusia dengan baik dan aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku."

Jungkook terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus merespon apa karena ternyata Taehyung bisa mengetahui perasaannya semudah itu.

"Hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil. Tidak dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini." ujar Taehyung kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya. "Maafkan aku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sisa hari itu dilewati Jungkook dengan murung. Dia bahkan tidak nafsu makan pada saat makan siang dan membuat Seokjin agak khawatir. Tapi Jungkook berhasil meyakinkan Seokjin kalau dia baik-baik saja dan untungnya Seokjin percaya padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Yoongi kemudian dia duduk di sebelah Jungkook yang tadi sedang melamun di sofa.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa, _Hyung_." jawab Jungkook.

"Jangan bohong padaku, tadi Seokjin sangat mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tiba-tiba menjadi murung setelah sesi latihan dengan Taehyung. Ada apa? Apa Taehyung terlalu keras padamu?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya.."

" _Baby_ , apa kau mau ikut dengan.. Oh, Jungkook?"

Jungkook menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dia melihat Jimin yang sudah rapi berjalan memasuki ruangan tempat mereka berada. Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat saat mendengar panggilan Jimin untuk Yoongi.

"Kenapa, Jim?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum dan menunduk untuk mengecup rambut Yoongi yang berwarna hijau. "Tidak apa, tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang di luar sekaligus mencari album yang inginkan itu."

Jungkook menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan kaget. "Kalian.. berkencan?" pekiknya.

Jimin tertawa renyah, "Iya, kami sudah bersama selama dua tahun. Kau tidak menyadarinya ya? Namjoon dan Seokjin bahkan sudah bersama dari sebelum kami ditempatkan di unit yang sama."

"Tapi.."

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tidak menyangka, kalian tidak terlihat seperti sedang berkencan."

"Kami bersikap professional. Diantara kami semua, hanya Taehyung dan kau yang masih sendiri. Hoseok sudah memiliki tunangan di luar sana." ujar Jimin kemudian dia menunduk menatap Yoongi, "Bahkan kurasa Hoseok yang mengalami waktu paling sulit diantara kami semua."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya. Dalam satu tahun, biasanya dia akan bertemu dengan tunangannya pada saat tunangannya berulang tahun, saat natal, dan saat tahun baru. Itu pun jika kami kebetulan tidak sedang berada dalam misi. Kehidupan kami harus tetap menjadi rahasia dan tentunya ini sulit bagi Hoseok."

Yoongi memperhatikan wajah Jungkook, "Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kau menyukai Taehyung?"

Jungkook tersentak kaget dan menatap Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, "Sudah kuduga. Dan aku yakin Taehyung menolakmu, benar?"

Jungkook mengangguk sedih.

"Mungkin Taehyung masih mengingat soal 'dia'." Jimin berujar pelan seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Jungkook.

"Dia?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, mantan anggota unit kami sebelum digantikan olehmu. Dia dan Taehyung menjalin hubungan dan jabatannya _sniper_ juga sama seperti Taehyung. Kemudian saat sedang menjalankan misi, dia tewas karena gedung tempatnya berada dibom oleh pihak target kami." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan pandangan mata menerawang.

"Waktu itu Taehyung begitu shock dan dia benar-benar berubah. Dulu Taehyung tidak sedingin itu, dia ramah dan ceria. Tapi sejak kematiannya, Taehyung mendadak berubah menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan dia menutup hatinya rapat-rapat untuk siapapun."

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, "Mungkin Taehyung terlalu mencintainya."

Jungkook terdiam setelah mendengarkan cerita dari Jimin dan Yoongi. Jika memang benar kenyataannya seperti itu, maka Jungkook jelas tidak akan memiliki kesempatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memakai _bulletproof vest_ miliknya kemudian melapisinya dengan pakaian luar. Malam ini mereka memiliki misi lagi dan misinya lebih berbahaya dibandingkan kemarin. Pemerintah memintanya untuk menghancurkan sebuah organisasi gelap yang melakukan berbagai macam bisnis kotor.

Kali ini Jungkook bersama Namjoon, Jimin, dan Hoseok akan maju ke garis depan untuk membunuh seluruh target sementara Taehyung dan Yoongi akan memberi bantuan dari atas gedung. Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Jungkook pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang baru saja bergabung di ruang tengah, "Kau yakin ikut turun ke depan, Jungkook?"

"Ya, aku yakin." Jungkook menjawab mantap.

Seokjin menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Bagaimana kalau kau mengikuti saran Namjoon untuk menggantikan posisi Taehyung di misi malam ini?"

Jungkook menggeleng, "Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku tidak berani menggantikan posisi Tae Hyung karena aku masih belum ahli di posisi _sniper_."

Seokjin menatap Namjoon dan Namjoon menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, tapi tetap berada di dekatku dan Jimin."

Jungkook mengangguk mantap, "Aku mengerti."

Tanpa Jungkook sadari, sejak tadi Taehyung terus memperhatikan Jungkook dari posisinya di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Misi mereka malam ini memang berbahaya seperti apa yang sudah Namjoon duga. Mereka terdesak setelah mereka berhasil membunuh pemimpin dari organisasi itu. Seokjin sudah berulang kali meminta mereka untuk segera keluar dari gedung karena dia akan segera meledakkan bom yang dipasang di gedung tersebut sebelumnya.

Jungkook terengah-engah dan berusaha semampunya berlari keluar dari kepungan orang di sekitar mereka. Telinganya berdenging keras karena terus mendengar suara tembakan dan ledakan sementara di sekitarnya Namjoon dan Jimin berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membantunya keluar.

Jungkook meringis sakit sambil memegangi lengan atasnya yang dihantamkan ke tembok oleh salah satu penjaga di organisasi tersebut. Lengannya yang terluka membuat pergerakkannya terbatas dan dia juga tidak bisa membidik dengan benar karena telinganya terus berdenging.

"JK! Keluar! Sekarang!" seru Namjoon pada Jungkook yang terhuyung karena efek ledakan granat yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Jungkook mengangguk dan akhirnya mengerahkan sisa tenaga terakhirnya untuk berlari keluar dari gedung tersebut dan saat Jungkook berlari keluar, dia bisa melihat kalau ada banyak sekali mayat dari anggota organisasi tersebut yang bergelimpangan di sekitar halaman. Jungkook yakin sekali ini adalah hasil perbuatan Taehyung dan Yoongi karena Jungkook melihat beberapa panah yang menancap di mayat-mayat itu.

Jungkook jatuh tersungkur saat tiba-tiba saja seseorang menembak kakinya. Jungkook mencoba berbalik dan dia melihat seorang anggota organisasi itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah _shot gun_ di tangannya.

Jungkook meringis sakit seraya mencoba menyeret kakinya namun orang itu sudah mengangkat _shot gun_ nya dan mengarahkannya pada Jungkook. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghantam kepala dari anggota organisasi itu hingga kepalanya berdarah hebat dan dia jatuh tersungkur.

Diantara sisa-sisa kesadarannya karena menahan sakit, Jungkook melihat Taehyung muncul dari balik sosok tadi yang sudah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Taehyung berdecak pelan melihat Jungkook yang terkapar di tanah.

"Seharusnya kau menggantikanku menjadi _sniper_. Tadi aku santai sekali di atas sana." ujar Taehyung kemudian dia membantu Jungkook untuk berdiri.

Taehyung memapah Jungkook dengan hati-hati namun ketika Taehyung sibuk mengangkat Jungkook, Jungkook melihat seseorang mengarahkan senapannya pada mereka. Jungkook bergerak refleks dan mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar terhindar dari serangan peluru itu.

 _ **DOR!**_

Peluru itu tepat mengenai tulang rusuk Jungkook dan dia terbatuk pelan karena sensasi saat peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya pasti membuat dua-tiga tulang rusuknya memar atau mungkin patah.

Di tengah sisa kesadaran terakhirnya, Jungkook melihat wajah panik Taehyung dan sosok yang baru saja menembaknya sudah tewas karena panah dari Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dan dia melihat wajah khawatir Seokjin tengah menatapnya. Seokjin tersenyum lembut pada Jungkook, "Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, "Dimana ini?"

"Di rumah, tentu saja. Kau tertidur selama dua hari." Seokjin memeriksa kondisi Jungkook dan tersenyum puas, "Yak, hanya dua tulang rusuk yang patah dan paru-paru yang agak memar. Kau akan segera pulih asalkan kau tidak banyak bergerak."

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

 _ **Cklek**_

Mereka menoleh saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan sosok Taehyung berada di balik pintu.

"Oh, Tae. Kau ingin menjaganya lagi hari ini? Aku sudah selesai memeriksanya." Seokjin berujar dengan nada riang kemudian dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Jungkook memperhatikan saat Taehyung melangkah mendekati brankarnya kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei, senang melihatmu akhirnya sadar." Taehyung tersenyum kecil setelah dia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" _Yeah_ , bagaimana misinya?"

"Berhasil. Setelah aku membawamu yang pingsan ke tempat aman, Seokjin meledakkan bom itu dan kita kembali ke rumah."

"Performaku buruk sekali ya? Namjoon _Hyung_ pasti kecewa." Jungkook berujar muram.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Namjoon tidak kecewa. Dia juga ikut panik saat melihat luka di tubuhmu, biar bagaimanapun juga, kau anggota baru kami dan seharusnya kau tidak berada di garis depan secepat ini."

Jungkook menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah.."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, " _Thank you for saving my life. You know? You didn't have to do that, I'm also wearing a bulletproof vest_." Taehyung tersenyum kecil, " _But still, thank you. I owe you my life_."

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, " _Is that mean I finally got a chance to be with you_?"

Taehyung tertawa, " _You already had the chance since the first time I saw you. It's just me that is too scared to start a new love life_."

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

" _Well_ , menurutmu? Aku memiliki hutang nyawa padamu. Jadi.. aku akan memberikan nyawaku sendiri untukmu agar hutangku lunas. Aku akan melindungimu, selamanya."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Taehyung.

Yah, walaupun hidup mereka penuh bahaya, bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin jika dia memiliki cinta di dalamnya kan? Biar bagaimanapun juga, jatuh cinta merupakan suatu kesalahan dan suatu tindakan egois paling bodoh sekaligus paling manis yang pernah terjadi dalam kehidupan manusia.

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini lagu Black Paradise mengalun terus di random playlistku dan akhirnya munculah inspirasi untuk membuat ini. hahaha

Semua kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

 _Review_? ^^v

.

.

.

 **Thanks**


End file.
